Method of Coping
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Fran dabbles in very self-destructive habits in order to deal with the pain associated in not only his past, but having been raised by a group of teenagers that had nothing better to do than abuse him. But when he's sent to the Varia and Bel sees past his emotionless mask, he knows he's fallen for someone who wants only death. B26, yaoi, drug, alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea for this came from when I was watching the Evil Dead remake last night, but as I couldn't decide which character I wanted to use, there will be two completely different versions with different pairings in each. Both fics were founded on the same inspirational link, but the plots are completely different, just to clarify. **

Sometimes it's funny what people do to cope with things they can't handle. Some of them sit there in silence, isolation, doing whatever they can to stop the thoughts from invading their mind like a plateau of soldiers on a war front. Others just let the thoughts flow through their mind, causing the irreparable damage as the negativity sticks in their mind like persistent fog, seeing the light they seek through the cracks but unable to grasp it, unable to push through the obstacle in their way.

Some people live in blissful ignorance, denying that anything could ever be wrong with their lives, only to be faced with the truth in the deepest recesses of their unconsciousness, while others put their problems on the people around them for whatever reason they may have – whether it to be to seek help, search for attention, or just simply not knowing _how _to think of anything other than their problems.

Then there are those who take it way too far. There are those who self-harm, mutilate their bodies until there's nothing left, spill their own blood in return for temporary relief – relief that lasts only for seconds, just to return with a bigger impact similar to a cat being hit by a truck.

To spread the range even further, others drowned their pain in promiscuity, whether they truly wanted it or not. Able to forget everything that bothered them as they dealt with a passing reliever was well worth the price, the risk of catching something deadly.

Destroying their own bodies isn't just the only way of coping – some also destroy their _minds. _Some abuse themselves mentally and emotionally, bring themselves down so far they don't even know how to pick _themselves _back up. Some of them even become addicted to substances like alcohol and drugs, things that would sooner ruin your mind, your emotions, your _everything _than it would your own body.

But if Fran had to choose which methods of coping he used, he'd have to pick the most damaging ones – while he was but a fifteen-year-old boy, he had already done most everything on that list. With an addiction to drugs and a bad habit of scavenging alcohol wherever he could, it was hard to say if those two habits were worse than when he'd go out at night when everyone else is asleep, finding whoever he could to sleep with.

The boy didn't consider himself a homosexual – not even _hetero_sexual – he found it hard to be attracted to someone, not just physically, but emotionally, too. If anything, the thought of sleeping with another man disgusted him but the pain that came with sleeping with one was worth the self-loathing – he already hated himself enough; what was the difference if it grew just a tad more?

Sometimes, Fran _really _wished his self-destruction would kill him sooner – just like how he had paved the way to become like this by killing the only family member he had left, even if it _had _been an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wrote this chapter in the break room at work as I was waiting to start. Because my manger had to meet with our support manager, I noticed as I read through I got confused and wrote a few random words and sometimes accidentally used first person. I think I've fixed all the confusion up, but if anyone notices something they think is probably a result of my distraction, please let me know so I can fix it. **

When Xanxus first laid eyes on Fran, he was almost certain there had been some sort of mix-up – this _kid _was sickly pale, his body nothing but skin and bones, and the tell-tale scent of alcohol and sex that lingered on his clothing made him feel nothing but disgust for the boy standing at his desk.

"You can't be Mukuro Rokudo's student," Xanxus growled, his dark eyes observing the boy before him coldly. "Get the fuck out, trash."

"I _am _his student." The boy's voice was hoarse, almost as if he had been screaming for hours. "One of your subordinates picked me up personally. He spoke to my Master about me."

Xanxus took a sip of his wine before he shrugged. "Whatever. The shark trash will take care of you. Go and find him."

Fran offered Xanxus no more acknowledgement as he left the office, his body shaking as he walked through the halls. He had absolutely no idea where he was going; the long red carpet of the fourth floor seemed to extend on for miles into the distance – goddamn Mafia and their rich asses.

The boy had never experienced such luxuries as the Varia were obviously used to; he would be lucky if he'd even get a _blanket _to sleep on back when he was living with his Master.

Fran bit his lip as he recalled the way he had been treated as nothing more than a dog, kicked around and yelled at if he had so much as _tried _to eat a _crumb _that had fallen to the floor. There were so many times he'd pass out from hunger, and sometimes his starvation got to the point where he had to go out and _steal _food, never having money of his own to buy it.

_I bet they'll be no different…_ Fran's face was blank as he continued walking, no idea whatsoever on where he was going or who he was looking for. _They'll probably treat me no better than Master and his friends… _

Fran, who had long lost the Varia subordinate who had brought him to Xanxus' office, was utterly and hopelessly lost. No matter what corner he turned, or which hallway he went down, he had absolutely no idea where he was, or where he was even supposed to _be _for that matter; was he supposed to wander aimlessly through the mansion? Or was he actually meant to go find that "shark trash"?

"Aren't you a cutie?"

Fran stopped walking as he heard someone talk from behind him. He spun around, coming face-to-face with the strangest-looking man – at least he_ thought _it was a man – he had ever seen. He had a red Mohawk with a part of green hair. He wore dark sunglasses, and he had a soft smile on his face – one Fran was sure was fake.

"Says the drag-queen," Fran retorted, very unappreciative of being called cute.

The man pouted for a few seconds before he said, "You're Fran, aren't you? Our new Mist Guardian?"

"No, I'm a fucking burglar." Fran's voice was emotionless, his face still blank. "What do you think?"

"I was only asking, sweetie," the flamboyant man replied softly. His eyes took in the sight of the boy before him, and he felt sick – this kid was only a teenager; why would he disrespect himself so badly with all this neglect? The teal hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in months, the plain clothing the boy wore were dirty and torn, reeking of things such a young boy shouldn't be dabbling in, but those eyes… Those empty eyes were what got to him the most. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck off." Fran turned back around, ready to leave, but he was stopped by the man's hands on his shoulder.

With a snarl, Fran spun around, ready to subject the male to worst illusion he could conjure. "Don't _touch _me!"

The Varia member, who was a lot smarter than he appeared, buried Fran's face in his stomach, preventing any illusions from being used on him. He didn't let go, even when Fran struggled against him like a wild animal, knowing he had to do something to help the boy.

_Why would Xanxus let someone like _this _into the Varia...? _The older male frowned before he spoke again. "Sweetie, my name is Lussuria. I'm Varia's Sun Guardian."

"I don't care who you are," Fran snarled into the man's jacket. "Just let me go."

"If I do, will you promise not to try and use an illusion on me?" Lussuria bargained. "I'll show you to your room if you'd like."

"I don't _need _your help," the boy growled. "I don't need _anyone's _help."

Lussuria knew these words were far from true – this boy needed all the help he could get! - but part of him wondered if Fran believed those words or not. He sincerely hoped the younger didn't; it would only make things harder for him in the end.

The older man slowly let go of Fran, preparing himself to fight if necessary – but he just didn't want to hurt such a small, fragile boy.

Fran didn't do anything other than glare at the Sun Gaurdian, and he jerked away from the other's touch when Lussuria reached out to take his hand.

"I don't like being touched," Fran growled. "So _don't._"

_What has this kid been through...? _Lussuria felt his heart breaking at Fran's words, knowing there was so much more to this kid. _Better yet; how _old _is he...?_

"Fair enough," Lussuria agreed, careful to keep a distance between them so that Fran felt more comfortable. "Your room is this way. You're going to have to share it with our Storm Guardian, however."

Fran felt his heart start to speed up at these words; there were only too many horrible memories he had of what happened to him in his room because his _Master _let his fucking _friends _run rampart with him.

_What if the Storm Guardian is no different to Ken and Chikusa...? _Fran shivered at the possibility, remembering the very first time those two males had raped him; he had been barely older than seven, only just having been taken in to live with Mukuro and be trained in the art of illusions. It had happened for years before Fran finally gathered the courage to tell his Master, only to be slapped across the face and called a 'little whore' for not telling him sooner.

"I want my own room, Drag-Queen," Fran demanded, refusing to share with someone who would probably take advantage of him – the boy was a slut, everyone knew that, but that didn't mean he wanted to be raped by his own teammate; it was just far too close to what Ken and Chikusa would do to him.

"Sorry, honey," Lussuria apologised, "but the only room available is no longer in use. The Storm Guardian was a bit too upset and asked us to keep our previous Mist Guardian's room as it is."

"I don't care," Fran deadpanned. "I don't want to share. The _Storm Guardian _will probably rape me."

Lussuria scrunched his nose up at these words, almost as if he had been offended by them. "Dear, Belphegor is a lot of things, but he isn't a rapist."

Fran didn't reply to these words, noticing that they were stopping in front of one of the rooms down the corridor he had walked down several times before in his journey of being lost.

"His name is Belphegor," Lussuria explained as he knocked on one of the double doors, "but he much prefers being called Bel. Try not to anger him because he's very unstable."

"And here you are telling me he's not a rapist."

Lussuria opened one of the doors and poked his head in, frowning as he found the Storm Guardian fast asleep in his huge bed, surrounded by a mess the flamboyant man didn't even want to look at – who knew what was on that floor?

"Bel, wake up," Lussuria called, stepping further into the room. "Bel, it's past lunch, sweetie."

The lump on the bed moaned, hidden by a mountain of blankets. There was no hint of the lump getting out of bed, so Lussuria sauntered to the bed, ripping the blankets from it.

Fran watched as a head of messy blond hair turned to look – at least that was what he _thought _it was doing as the shaggy bangs the other had hid his eyes – at Lussuria, muttering something as he pulled strange-looking knives out of nowhere.

"I'll kill you for disturbing the prince's sleep, Lu – what the fuck is that smell? It's rancid." The blond's visible nose scrunched up as the mouth frowned.

"Bel, this is Fran." Lussuria waved his arm towards the entrance to the room, ignoring Bel's question. "He's our new Mist Guardian."

The male – Bel, Fran realised – turned his head, seemingly looking at the frail body standing by his room. He sneered before he spoke, "Mammon's replacement stinks like hell. The prince refuses to let something so unclean into his room."

"Don't talk about cleanliness until you pick up the mess from your floor, _Belphegor,_" Fran retorted. "Is there even meant to be a floor here? I can't see one at all, pig."

The knives Bel was holding sailed out of his hand, flying just an inch past Fran's head. The boy remained stoic, almost as if he were used to such things.

"Your aim sucks," Fran turned to see three knives embedded in the hardwood of the doorway behind him.

"Get him the fuck out, Lussuria," Bel snarled. "The prince won't share his room with _that_ un-cute, stinking kohai. And don't you _dare _give him Mammy's room, either."

Lussuria sighed, knowing he needed to talk to Bel later when Fran wasn't around; he could see that they weren't going to get along at all, and he worried about whether or not this would have an impact on Fran's obviously-weak mental state.

_Poor kid..._Lussuria thought to himself as he guided Fran away, ignoring the stench that wafted strong enough from Fran for Bel to be able to smell on the other side of the room. _I hope he'll agree to have a shower, at least... I don't think he's had one in _ages...


	3. Chapter 3

When dinner rolled by and Fran was the only member absent, Bel couldn't help but stick his nose into the air, a sneer crossing his face.

"Is he too good to eat with the prince or something?" The blond hmphed, grabbing his fork and stabbing into the spaghetti he had been served. "Uncute, stinking kohai…"

"You sound almost jealous, Bel," Squalo pointed out after chomping viciously on his meal.

"What?" the Storm Guardian's nose wrinkled at this accusation. "The prince is not jealous. The stinking kohai is the one who should be jealous."

"Bel, sweetie…" Lussuria sighed as he placed his cutlery down beside his bowl. "Dear, have you not noticed by now?"

"Noticed what?" Bel lifted a few spaghetti strands to his mouth as he waited for his reply. "There's nothing to notice."

"For someone usually so perceptive, you sure are stupid," Leviathan, who was sitting across from Bel at the rectangular dinner table, said. "Even the boss and I noticed."

"Now, now." Lussuria raised his hands, trying to diffuse the tension he could feel. "Levi, Bel only met Fran briefly after he had just woken up – I'm sure he didn't really have time to assess this situation."

"What? What is the prince not being told?" Bel's childish curiosity was really getting the better of him, wanting to know what everyone else seemed to know except for him. "Tell him before he turns you all into a cactus."

"He's an addict," Xanxus growled, digging into his steak aggressively.

"An addict?" The cogs turned in Bel's mind, understanding immediately what he was being told. He went oddly silent for a few seconds before, "Oh… Well, the prince doesn't want to share his room with an addict. Put him somewhere else."

"There _is _nowhere else," Squalo pointed out. "Not unless you want him in Mammo- Voi!"

Bel had grabbed one of his knives, leant across the table and placed it at Squalo's throat the second he acknowledged Mammon's name in the conversation – there was no _way _he would _ever _let someone take the baby's room.

"Bel, stop." Lussuria sighed as he pulled Bel back into his own seat, taking the knife from his comrade's hand. "No knives at the dinner table."

"Well, boss has a knife." The blond pouted childishly as he pointed to the dark haired man.

"Bel, that's different." The Sun Guardian stood up, grabbing the bowl of spaghetti he had left on the bench for Fran. He brought it back to Bel, placing it in the younger's hands. "Take this upstairs for Fran, dear. He must be hungry."

Bel grumbled and pouted, trying to refuse the order, but once Xanxus shouted at him, he knew he had to go – but it didn't mean he was going to like it.

"Stupid, uncute kohai…" Bel stomped his way up the stairs, tempted to throw the fragile bowl at one of the walls. "Making the prince run around after him…"

Kicking open the door to his bedroom, Bel found the new recruit sprawled out on the bed that had been set up on the other side of the room earlier that day. Fran paid him no attention; he only stared up at the roof with red eyes.

_Why should I give this to _him? Bel smirked as an idea crossed his mind. He moved to sit on his own bed, grabbing the fork that was sitting in the bowl. He made loud slurping noises as he ate the spaghetti, caring nothing for the younger's comfort.

"You eat like a pig," Fran pointed out.

Bel sneered over at the boy, just glad to notice that Fran had, at least, had a shower during his stay up here. "Well, it was meant to be _your _dinner, but the prince got hungry."

Fran honestly didn't care at all about these words; he merely continued staring upwards, used to these kinds of things – it wasn't the first time his food had been eaten on him after all.

Bel grew impatient as he waited for the younger's reply but, when it soon became obvious he wasn't going to get one, he threw another childish tantrum.

Grabbing three knives from his jacket pocket, the blond threw them at Fran, shouting as he did so. "Pay attention to the prince when he talks to you, peasant!"

The teal-haired male didn't even flinch as the blades embedded themselves into his arm – not only did the illusion he have up surrounding himself lessen the pain, it was no worse than the cuts in his wrists he did himself.

"Stupid frog!" Bel whined, throwing more knives at his roommate. "You're supposed to _bleed _when I stab you!"

"Frog?" Fran raised a thin eyebrow, his eyes full of hatred. "Why a frog?"

"Because I said so!" Bel snapped. "Shut up!"

The Storm Guardian couldn't help but notice how his younger partner obeyed these commands instantly, almost as if he had been trained to do as ordered.

It was silent between them for a while as the two laid on their respective beds, each lost deep in thought. Bel's eyes kept wandering over to the boy, noticing that Fran was almost asleep.

_He needs something to remind him he's a replacement… _Bel pushed himself off the bed and stood up, moving over to his closet to rummage through his belongings. He wasn't looking for anything in particular; just something Fran wouldn't forget he had. _I didn't want a replacement in the first – what the fuck?! _

Behind long bangs, Bel's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Fran; the boy had rolled over, revealing a back lined with scars upon scars – Bel knew they hadn't been inflicted in battle; they were far too perfectly symmetric for them to have been accidents.

"Hey, Frog."

Fran stirred before his eyes opened, fixing on Bel. "…?"

"What happened to your back?"

Fran's eyes widened at this question and, seconds later, the scars disappeared, hidden behind an illusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_So he hides behind illusions… _Bel stomped over to the younger, grabbing Fran by the front of his Varia jacket. He pulled their faces closer, snarling, "Don't _fucking _use illusions on me again, _Frog._ What _happened?" _

"I don't have scars, idiot-senpai. You should cut your bangs; you clearly can't see properly." The surprise Bel had seen in those teal eyes earlier had disappeared, replaced once more by an emotionless mask.

Bel wasn't sure what bothered him more – the fact that Fran seemed as if he had been abused, or that the younger was hiding all of this from him behind _illusions. _

"Don't play dumb with me," Bel snarled, tightening his hold on Fran's shirt. "I _saw _them, you little liar."

"And this concerns you, why?"

"I…" Bel trailed off, knowing he really had no reply – it _didn't _concern him, so why was he feeling so bothered over something he usually _loved? _This was nothing but Mammon's _replacement _– so why did it irk him to think that someone may have hurt the teal-haired male?

Unable to come up with a decent reply, Bel threw the boy back onto the bed as hard as he could. "It _doesn't _concern me, Frog. Don't even think of doing… doing _that _in the prince's room, either – he doesn't _like _drugs."

Fran just stared at the older man, watching as Bel left the room. He was confused as to why the blond would confront him over wounds, but then again he really couldn't have been surprised – Mukuro always _had _hurt him worse if someone saw the wounds he and his friends inflicted on the boy.

_I'll just have to be careful not to fall asleep while _he's _around… _Fran nodded to himself as he slipped beneath the blankets, scratching at his arms. _That's when my illusions tend to falter… _

Fran glanced over at the clock sitting on the desk across from him. He could see that it was seven-eighteen, and he wondered if it would be dark enough for him to slip out of the mansion – Bel's curtains were closed, blocking him from seeing out of the room.

_Fuck it, I really need a drink or two… _Fran sighed, knowing that if he were to survive this ordeal, he couldn't afford to stray from his habits.


	4. Chapter 4

Bel had never shared his bedroom with anyone in the Varia before - the closest thing to doing so was when he was still young and living at his castle; he and Rasiel shared bedrooms, something he could never understand seeing as they _hated _each other to the point of one of them _dying _by the other's hands - so when a loud cough from merely a few feet away from him sounded, Bel was jerked back into reality instantly.

Looking over to the bed across from his, Bel could make out the form of Fran sitting up, holding something. The light from the moon shone in through the glass double doors that led out to the balcony, and the blond wondered what was glinting from it; his experience with an assassination squad since he was just eight-years-old taught him he could never be too careful.

"The fuck are you doing awake?" Bel growled, wishing he had a clock in his room to tell him the time.

Fran turned to look at the older male, his bloodshot eyes glaring hatefully at the stronger man. "I'm getting high, stupid-senpai. What does it look like?"

The blond snarled as he got out of the bed, approaching the younger. "Like _fuck _you are! Not in the prince's room! Get the hell out if you're doing something so stupid!"

"It's not stupid, senpai - _you _are." Fran raised a glass bottle to his lips, taking a swig of what Bel recognised immediately as some of the strongest alcohol in Xanxus' wine cellar.

"Give me that!" Bel snatched the bottle from the younger's hands, holding it to his chest protectively.

The boy hiccupped. "If you wanted to join me, you just had to say, stupid-senpai."

Bel didn't reply; he was instead trying to find where that glittering object had disappeared. "You're fucking stupid, un-cute kohai."

Fran didn't reply. Obscured eyes watched as he reached down, picking up a syringe he had placed on his lap.

Bel felt as if he were going to throw up when he watched the syringe pierce sickly pale flesh - and the small moan Fran made from the intrusion only made it worse.

"You're fucking disgusting..." Bel returned back to his own bed, bringing the bottle of alcohol with him. He could hear a packet rustling behind him, and he could only imagine what Fran was into now - it had to be pills, right? What else would a druggy want?

"You're going to fuck your body up so badly..." Bel warned, not turning to look at the younger - he didn't want to see the atrocious, unnecessary sight of a young boy abusing his body like this.

"Fuck off." Fran's voice was slurred now.

I have to tell Lussuria...

Bel reached down and put a hand on his tummy, feeling the bile trying to force its way up his throat. _I don't want this happening in my _room...! _It's disgusting and making me uncomfortable!_

The coughing that had woken Bel sounded again, this time worse than before. It sounded sickly, almost as if Fran was about to throw up - and, to be honest, the boy probably _was _about to.

Bel didn't speak; he merely waited for the coughing to die down before he rolled over to look at Fran. The boy seemed to be passed out, slumped against the wall beside him. He was panting rather harshly, and Bel _swore _he could see sweat dripping from the younger's face.

This was why Bel didn't like drugs - though he had never tried them himself, he had been on enough missions where drugs were involved to _see _what they did to their users.

Getting to his feet, Bel slowly made his way back to Fran. He switched on the bedside lamp, shining it at the younger, and he was horrified to see that, without illusions hiding himself, Fran was a _mess. _His skin was taut and stretched, his face covered in bruises and cuts. The sweat Bel had suspected was there, rolling in rivers down the boy's face.

The blond reached out, pulling Fran's shirt up to look at those scars he _knew _he had seen earlier; without Fran conscious to hide them, Bel felt as if he were going to throw up. The frail body couldn't have been any skinnier if it tried, ribs and hips jutting out dangerously. Scar upon scar crisscrossed the young body until it could barely be recognised as such. There was dried blood caking the wounds along with a bit of pus, and bruises could be seen covering what little was unscarred.

Ripping the shirt from Fran's body, Bel reached out and pulled a stick-thin arm to his person. He could see the marks from what he knew to be syringes hidden amongst fresh scars that trailed down fragile wrists, what must have been rivers of blood slowly stopping, and it was then and there Bel realised - he was dealing with someone who had been hurt enough to stop caring about _anything. _

Putting a hand to his mouth, Bel carefully placed the shirt back over the boy, not knowing what else to do - he had never been in this situation before, nor had he ever so much as _considered _suicide; he was just far too happy in his own twisted life to want to take it, and the same seemed to apply to those he lived with.

Bel was careful as he laid Fran down in the bed before he left the room, his mind running amok with things he just didn't understand.

"Lussuria!" Bel couldn't stop the panic from leaking into his voice, just not knowing where to go; he had never thought he would be so affected by something like this - but then again, he had never thought he would be forced to be teammates with a suicidal little shit.

Lussuria, who had been awoken by Bel's anxious calls, made his way to the bedroom door. He opened it just in time for Bel to run in and, when strong arms wrapped around him, he was worried - Bel was _never _affectionate or worried about _anything, _so why was he now acting as if he had just been told he was going to die?

"Bel, dear?" Lussuria returned the embrace, hoping that it would be enough for Bel to start to calm down - the other Varia members wouldn't do kindly to the blond waking them up at four in the morning. "Bel, what happened?"

"The frog..." Bel felt as if he were about to hyperventilate, and this only concerned his childhood guardian more. He was led over to the bed and sat down, calloused hands running through his hair.

"What frog?" Lussuria didn't know what Bel was talking about - and it just wasn't... wasn't _Bel _to be so stressed over an _animal. _"What happened?

"The frog is..."

"What? Is it in your bed or something? I can go and get it and put it outside, sweetie."

"No, it's...!" Bel had to stop himself from shouting, but the images of those slit wrists continuously ran through his mind, making him feel nauseous. "...The frog is... The frog is trying to kill himself..."

Lussuria understood immediately. "Fran is the frog? What do you mean 'trying to kill himself'?"

"He passed out, and... t-the prince... The prince saw his arms..." Never before had Bel felt so unsettled by blood - blood was something he _loved. _So why was it feeling so... so _wrong _to see Fran's blood...?

Lussuria sighed. "...Bel... I'm not supposed to tell you anything about him, but... He's had a pretty messed up childhood... It's really not surprising he is the way he is..."

"But... B-but why... Why would someone... want to kill themselves...?" Bel, who had been born into royalty and given whatever he wanted, didn't understand - how could _anyone _want to die? Life was the best thing to have ever happened to him, and the last thing _he _wanted was death...

"Honey..." Lussuria moved closer to Bel, knowing that the blond just wasn't able to comprehend this kind of thing - all psychopathic behaviour aside, the younger had lived far too spoilt and well to know what it was like to be in pain. "Honey, Fran doesn't have life as good as you do. He doesn't love life like you. I don't know all of the details, but... He's been through some pretty horrendous things..."

"But how can someone not love life?" Bel's hands twisted in his lap. "What do you mean? The prince just doesn't understand what you're trying to tell him."

"Fran has been in _a lot _of pain," the Sun Guardian explained. "He's been abused and... And his body used... He's never had someone to look after him like you have, Bel. He must be very lonely."

Abused...? And... used...? What...?

"But how can those things make him like that?" Lussuria couldn't help but compare Bel's innocent questioning to that of a kid asking its parents how a plane flies. "Why isn't he happy, like the prince is?"

"Because he has _suffered _and doesn't know how to cope." Lussuria understood that Bel couldn't wrap his head around this subject - for someone like Bel who lived solely for killing and who had been raised under conditions _anyone _would want, he just didn't have the understanding that people were capable of feeling things _other _than happiness and - in his victims' cases - fear. "He needs us to be there for him, Bel. That's why you have to be on your best behaviour and look after him - show him that he can trust us."

"Or else the frog will kill himself...?"

"I do believe so, yes..." Lussuria hated admitting that, but from what he had read in Fran's file... "Now how about you go back to bed, sweetie? It's late, and you need your rest."

Bel nodded as he stood up. He was still trying to comprehend everything Lussuria had told him, but he just _couldn't_; he just loved his life far too much to understand what it was like to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bel didn't like that Fran once again didn't show up for any meals; it made him feel uncomfortable, not knowing what the younger was up to.

None of the other Varia mentioned the boy's absence, deciding it wasn't important - Fran obviously didn't feel comfortable enough around them to want to join them for meals; they would let him have time to settle in before they tried to include him in things.

Bel, however, wasn't feeling very hungry - he was more concerned about what he would find walking into his _own _bedroom. _I really wish they'd put him elsewhere... _

"Where are you going, dear?" Lussuria questioned the younger male as Bel stood up from the dining table.

Bel shrugged. "Going to check on the frog."

"Frog?" Squalo raised an eyebrow, looking at Lussuria with a confused gaze. "What frog? Since when does Bel have a _pet?_ You know he'll kill it soon enough, right?"

Lussuria waited until Bel was out of earshot before he explained. "The frog is Fran. He seems to be worried about Fran, seeing as he came to me last night. He didn't understand Fran's... condition."

"That kid has a death wish." Squalo shrugged as he returned back to his meal, poking at his spaghetti apprehensively; the _thought _of Fran made him lose his appetite. "Disgusting little shit... The way he looks makes me want to throw up."

"Now, now, Squalo," Lussuria spoke softly. "If you'd read his file, you'd understand."

"Don't think I _want _to." Squalo shuddered. "How anyone could do such stupid things like drugs and prostitution is beyond me."

The Sun Guardian sighed. He hated knowing that no one else in the Varia could care about Fran and his problems.

**_~~Upstairs~~_**

"Oi, frog." Bel kicked the mattress of Fran's bed, jostling the other into a waking consciousness. He gave the other no time to talk, instead growling, "Why didn't you come down to eat with us?"

Fran's large teal eyes blinked at the blond, almost as if he didn't understand this question. "...?"

"Food!" Bel shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "Eating! Why are you up here sleeping when you should be _eating!?" _

Fran blinked a few more times before he shrugged. "I don't get fed, stupid-senpai. Leave me alone so I can sleep."

"What?" Bel frowned - what was the frog talking about? How he could not get _fed? _"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to eat," the boy repeated, almost as if he were talking to a slow child. "How can you not get that?"

"But..." Bel's hands clenched as he tried to process this information; never before had he heard of someone not allowed to _eat. _"But _why?" _

"..." Fran's eyes travelled to his lap as he shivered, memories starting to fill his mind.

"Frog!" Bel snapped, feeling his non-existent patience run out - not that there had been any in the first place. "Tell me!"

Fran's eyes widened for several seconds before he hiccupped, speaking in a frightened tone. "Master and his friends say I'm not worth enough to waste their money on feeding."

_He'll only listen to me if I order him around... B_el's genius mind took only seconds to piece together this information. _If I don't order, he won't listen. But why? He's snarky, so he can't be afraid of me hurting him... _

As quick as it had made an appearance, Fran's fear disappeared, all traces of fright gone. "Now leave me alone, stupid-senpai."

The blond refused to leave, instead standing by Fran's bed, trying to piece everything together - if what Lussuria had said was right, then shouldn't this kid _always _be scared of him? Not make such rude retorts _knowing _the outcomes of said behaviour? Why did the kid barely show any emotion all _all? _

Fran, however, had already blocked Bel and his presence out, unable to stop the memories that flooded his head.

_"Oh, little one, look at the mess you've made..." _

Fran shuddered as Mukuro's voice rang through his mind, almost as if the older male was standing before him. _"I think you'll have to be punished for this." _

_"Please, no..."_

Fran's mouth went dry as he recalled his eight-year-old self begging with Mukuro to not hurt him. _"I-it was an accident... I swear!" _

_"Eight-year-olds shouldn't be wetting their bed." Mukuro tutted as he banged his trident against the hardwood floor. "Especially from something as stupid as a nightmare."_

_Fran flinched as he was slapped across the face, feeling as if he were about to hyperventilate. He was used to being hurt for things he couldn't control, but it always scared him when it happened. "I-I'm sorry!"_

_"Maybe I should just let you sleep in your own filth like the useless little thing you are." Mukuro wrapped a hand around Fran's throat, squeezing as tight as he could while forcing the younger down onto the soiled mattress. _

_The boy choked as he tried to pry the strong hand from his neck, but it was useless; Mukuro only let go once Fran had passed out. _

Bel, who had been watching Fran, wasn't oblivious to the way the younger suddenly started shaking. It wasn't cold in the bedroom so it couldn't have been that, right? Why would the younger...?

_Unless he's scared... _ Bel nodded to himself at this thought. _But... But what would he be scared of?_

Watching as Fran closed his eyes, Bel left the room, his thoughts running rampart; he really had _no _idea on how to understand Fran or what he could do to help, but he did know one thing - those drugs had to _go. Now. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about not having updated anything within the past week; my cat was bitten by a snake and I had been too distraught to write. We brought her home from the vet yesterday, but she can still go downhill in the coming weeks, so if I abruptly stop updating again, that's probably what has happened and apologies in advance.**

It had been two days since Bel had spoken to Fran and, during that time, he had approached Lussuria about the boy, not knowing what to do. Lussuria, ever the doting mum, had suggested talking to the illusionist about why he was like this and offering to help. Bel, who had never done anything like this in his _life, _really wasn't sure how he could do this or what the results would be.

Currently, the blond-haired man had just walked into his bedroom, hearing the tell-tale sounds of Fran vomiting from the bathroom. He wasn't entirely sure of why the younger often seemed to be sick, but he had his suspicions; on the rare occasion the boy ate something -always far too small to be of real benefit - he seemed to be locked in the bathroom for a while after - was this the issue a lot of girls had? Bel knew some girls wouldn't eat, wanting to be skinny, while others would gorge and then force themselves to throw it back up. What were those problems called? Anorexia...? Bulimia, right? Could a male have those issues, too? Bel had never heard of a boy with something like that.

_I hope __Lussuria__is right in what he told me to do..._ Bel sat on his bed, stroking the red comforter as he thought about what he was about to do. _I've never done this before... Nor has anyone done anything like this for me... _

Bel looked up when he heard the bathroom door opening, and he felt as if he were about to throw up when Fran limped towards his own bed. The younger ignored him completely in favour for collapsing on the black comforter with his back to the Storm Guardian.

"Oi, frog." Bel cleared his throat when the other ignored him. When that still didn't grab the Mist's attention, he frowned and stood up, walking to Fran's bed. "Frog, why're you - fuck, you stink so much, peasant. Why do you smell like sex and vomit?"

"Because I was out having sex, stupid-senpai," Fran muttered as he closed his eyes. "And when I came home, I felt like vomiting. Is that okay with you, fake-prince?"

"Jesus, frog, why..."

Bel's obscured eyes scanned the fragile body before him, and he wondered if sex was the reason Fran was limping - it was possible, right? _He'd _never had sex before, but he knew the basics of both hetero and homosexual intercourse. Was that it? Was Fran gay or something? "...Why would you go out and have sex, and then come home and vomit? The prince doesn't understand you. How many people have you had sex with?"

"Today, or my whole life?"

Fran couldn't keep the bitter tone out of his voice as he replied. "Today, I had sex with seven men, four male teenagers, and five women. Out of my whole life, I think I lost count somewhere in the high hundreds."

Bel scrunched his nose in disgust. "That's... horrid. Why would anyone want to just... just go out and have sex like that? Yuck."

"And to answer your question about why I was vomiting..."

Fran shrugged, unfazed by Bel's questioning, "...Master always told me I was fat, so I'm keeping myself skinny."

Bel felt the strong urge to throw up assault him once more - fat? _Hell no! _This kid was the skinniest thing Bel had _ever _seen! Fran's skeletal structure was _far _too easy to see! He was _nothing _but skin wrapped around bone!

"Fucking stupid..." Bel mumbled, finishing his cursing in his head. Instead, he changed the subject to what he had originally come here to talk about, knowing he was getting nowhere like this. "Why do you do drugs?"

"That's not your business, nosy-senpai."

"I think it _is _when you're using _my _room to do so!" Bel snapped, his hands instinctively reaching down to grab at the knives he had in his pocket. "You're a filthy frog! The things you do make me _sick!" _

"Congratulations; you've found something sicker than yourself." Fran's monotone voice sent a wave of anger through Bel, but the older man knew the illusionist was just trying to get under his skin again. "It's not the first time I've been told that."

Taking a deep breath to keep himself calm, Bel frowned, dropping his knives back into his pocket - Lussuria had told him how difficult it is to deal with people like Fran, and he didn't want to come off as weak by being unable to handle the younger.

"...Has the frog ever considered getting off drugs?" Bel questioned, trying his hardest to keep his voice level.

"Has the fake-prince ever considered using first person?" Fran mocked, reaching under his pillow to grab the syringe he had placed there last night.

Bel snarled as he saw that God-forsaken object and, with the reflexes of a cat, he snatched it from small hands, careful not to prick himself in the process - who knew what diseases that thing carried with it?

"Give that back." Fran rolled to face Bel, his face drawn into an aggressive sneer, his teal eyes burning with hatred.

"No." Bel felt a shudder of disgust run down his spine, holding the syringe away from Fran; he felt disgusting just for touching it, but he didn't want to give it back to the other, knowing what it was used for. "Frogs don't need these."

Fran conjured up an illusion, wanting to twist and tear Bel's sanity piece by piece, but he was surprised when the older man snapped out of it almost immediately, unaffected in the least by it.

"You're a replacement, _frog." _Bel sneered, his voice cruel. "You could _never _be as good as Mammon."

With that said, Bel made sure to snatch the box of pills that sat on the bedside table by Fran's bed, knowing that these were used in the younger's ridiculous habits as well. He knew there was more than just these two things the younger used judging by the foul stench that haunted _his _room constantly, but he didn't know where to find it - and there was no way he was going to look for it when he already wanted to rip Fran apart.

~~That night~~

Bel had been sleeping peacefully, his usual dreams of blood and knives present. He laughed in his sleep occasionally, small mumbles slipping past his lips, relaxed more than he was when awake.

Fran, however, was tossing and turning, almost to the point of convulsion, sweat dripping down his face as he panted, his eyes wide in panic. He felt as if he were in danger, like he were being chased by something he knew he couldn't outrun. His heart pounded furiously against his rib cage, and his hands kept searching desperately for something to grip.

The boy's mind was racing, memories of his past flashing through his mind. Tears leaked down his pale cheeks as choked whimpers escaped his mouth, unable to call out. He could remember the searing pain caused on many occasions by

Mukuro's trident, the laughing and mocking of Chikusa and Ken as they did things he was just too young to understand. He remembered what it was like to feel too scared to so much as speak, let alone come out of the 'room' they kept him in. He remembered trying to run away, only to be dragged back by Mukuro and having his mind torn apart by illusions he was too weak to fight against.

But most of all, the confusion Fran had felt - confusion he _still _felt - was dominant. He didn't understand why he had been taken from his grandmother to be treated like this. He didn't understand why it was _him _they had abused. He didn't get why he had never been given love - not even by his own family. He wanted nothing but comfort and support, and the closest he could get to that was by numbing the pain with habits no one should be meddling in.

Was it really so wrong to just want love? Support? To be told that it's okay? That no one will hurt you? That... That he was _loved...? _

Searing white took over the memories as Fran screamed, his back arching as tears ran harder down his face. He sobbed, oblivious to the footsteps that had ran to his bed, unable to feel the arms that had wrapped around him and pulled him close to a warm body. He could barely make out the voice that was talking next to his ear, but he didn't want to; he was certain it was Mukuro's voice, telling him how worthless he was, how ugly and weak he was and how no one would ever love him.

The boy didn't notice the confusion, the worry in the voice next to his ear, the words asking him what was wrong or the way the arms that held him pulled him closer; all he could do was cry for hours until he passed out from exhaustion.

Bel, who had been the one trying to bring comfort to the younger, didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know why Fran was ignoring him, pulling away from his hold however subconsciously; all he knew was that, for the first time in his life, he had acted on instincts _other _than killing, hurting someone else - this time his instincts had told him comfort was what was needed, and he had given what he had believed he wasn't capable of.

Laying Fran back down in the bed, he pulled the blankets over the younger, hoping his act of kindness wouldn't go unnoticed; he didn't know if he could give this again, and he wanted Fran to know that he _was _capable of caring - even if he didn't know how to show it.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bel awoke the next morning, he was horrified to find that the first thing he saw was his roommate slashing his own wrists.

Throwing himself out of bed and grabbing the pocket knife Fran must have smuggled in with him, Bel sneered at the younger as his obscured eyes watched crimson blood flow down pale wrists.

"The fuck is _wrong _with you?!" Bel hissed - he knew people self-harmed, but he just could never understand _why _someone would do that. "You... You're... Why would you do _this?!" _

"What I do is none of your business," Fran snarled. "I hate you for thinking you can have a say in my life."

"_I _was here _first!_" Bel roared, throwing the pocket knife across the room. "This is _my _home! You can't just come in here and defile the _prince's _home with your filthy habits!"

"Do you honestly think you'd understand anything, even if I tell you?" Fran's voice was near-perfect monotone, just a _hint _of longing audible; it was almost as if that was what Fran wanted - for Bel to understand. "You wouldn't. You're nothing but a spoiled brat. You'd _never _understand."

"Maybe you're right," Bel agreed. "Maybe I never will understand - but I know enough to know that the things you're doing is fucking _ridiculous! _Aren't there better things to do with your life? The prince knows that... That _he'd _never resort to the things you're doing... Because he loves his life too much to want to ruin it!"

"The difference between you and me, stupid-senpai..." Fran couldn't keep the bitter tone out of his voice, "...is that you like life..."

Bel sneered again, hating to hear this - did that brat think he could get away with hating life or something? Why? Life was an _amazing _thing! While it was true he found his highs in taking the lives of others - quite ironic, in a way - he couldn't imagine himself not enjoying the world around him - he gets fed, has a warm bed to sleep in, and is allowed to spill as much blood as he wanted; everything he loves.

"Maybe if you got off those stupid things, you'd see that life is fun." Bel didn't mean to sound so superior to Fran, but he truly _did _think of life as something impossible to dislike.

"Not going to happen." Fran swung his legs over the edge of his mattress, the blood still spilling down his wrists and onto the red carpet beneath them. He walked unevenly towards the door, almost staggering to a point.

"Frog?" Bel tilted his head to the side, watching as a shaky hand grabbed the doorknob. He ignored the blood that left a trail behind the younger boy, recognising this immediately - this was always where his victims became weak with blood loss.

Fran was still for a few seconds before he stepped out into the corridor, immediately collapsing to a heap on the floorboards. Bel was by his side in seconds, lifting the feather-light body into his arms.

Fran shifted slightly in Bel's hold, his teal eyes unfocused. Bel bit his lip as he ran towards the staircase, knowing he had to get Lussuria to fix this - Bel had let enough victims bleed dry to know that there was a possibility Fran may not be losing enough blood to kill him, but certainly enough to make him very weak.

The blond skidded to the right once he got to the bottom of the stairwell, running past the kitchen where he knew Lussuria would already be cooking breakfast for everyone. He shouted for the Sun Guardian to meet him in the infirmary and, half a minute later, Bel was laying Fran down into a bed, holding the slashed wrists in his hands.

"What happened?!" Lussuria was still wearing the pink apron he had put on earlier, too concerned to even remember he had it on. He moved straight to Fran's side, checking the boy over. "Why's there so much blood?!"

Bel removed his hands, showing the wounds that would eventually heal and turn into more scars that marred the younger's wrists. "He did this himself and collapsed."

Fran moaned as he felt hands continuously probe his body, but his vision was black and his ears rang loudly, the wave of nausea refusing to leave - something he had grown used to but never enjoyed.

"Bel, get me the needle and thread," Lussuria instructed, moving to the other side of the room to get a cloth to wash away the blood. "I'm going to stitch this before he bleeds out more."

Bel obeyed - for once - and sat by the bed, watching as Lussuria put the thread into the needed, He was unblinking as Lussuria pricked blood-stained skin, listening to the soft moans Fran gave at the added discomfort.

"I know..." Lussuria sighed as he set to work, trying to be as gentle, yet fast as he could be. Fran, whether it be in his weakness or something else, barely moved, making it easy for him. "I know, sweetie... I know it hurts..."

_Is he talking about the cuts or something else...? _Bel tilted his head again at these words, not sure what to think. _How would _Luss _know when it hurts? He's so happy, surely he's never known what it's like to... to 'hurt'?_

"What do you mean?" The Storm Guardian questioned. "What 'hurt' do you know?"

Lussuria turned to look at Bel out of the corner of his eye, his hands never stopping. He gave a sad smile before replying, "A lot of parents don't accept their son when they come out to them, sweetness. I didn't think my parents would be like that, but I was wrong."

Bel was silent, slowly understanding. As a child born into a royal status just minutes after his brother, he knew what it was like to be in someone's shadow. There were times he hadn't felt accepted by anyone - not his parents, nor his brother. Maybe he never had been, second always to Rasiel, but they still had given him a life of comfort. That wasn't the same for Fran or Lussuria, was it?

Once Lussuria had finished stitching Fran's wounds, he left the two boys by themselves, heading off to finish breakfast and let them talk it out - he wasn't sure if Fran would be appreciative of having been brought here - from the depth of those wounds, it looked like the Mist Guardian had aimed for suicide.

Fran was un-moving on the bed, his eyes closed, waiting for the nausea to pass. He moaned softly at the discomfort his body was in. Bel was watching him, his calculating mind running around the issue of what had just happened.

It was Fran who spoke, in a voice so weak, the older male was almost sure it hadn't been the smaller boy who had been talking.

"Why did you do that...?" The illusionist moved closer to the edge of the bed, his eyes still closed. "Can't you see I don't want any help...?"

"The prince doesn't understand..." Bel replied honestly. "He doesn't understand you at all, Froggy..."

"'Froggy'?" The younger snorted, un-amused. "You're so uncreative... No one's ever cared about the things I do before... Why should a stupid fake-prince be the first one...?"

"..." Bel closed his eyes, honestly hurt at these words, but at the same time, he just didn't know what to say - what _could _he say? The replacement was right - Bel didn't care for anyone but _himself, _so why was he here trying to save a stupid _kid _from himself? "...I don't know how to reply to your question..."

"I'm scared to change my habits..." The boy was quiet as he spoke, fear obvious in the undertones of his voice. "...I don't know how to cope otherwise... Then again, I don't even know why I'm telling you this... You don't deserve to know anything about me..."

"..." Bel nodded, standing up to leave. He walked in silence to the infirmary door, speaking just as softly as his partner had as his hand hit the doorknob. "...Okay..."

And with that, Bel was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rare thing for Bel to pass up his meals in favor of searching for other people; the blond could be as vicious as Xanxus if someone agitated him as he greedily ate his meals - so when the Storm Guardian pushed his plate away and stood up, having barely touched any of the fettucini Lussuria had slaved over, it was only natural all eyes present fixed on him.

"Bel, dear, are you feeling ill?" Lussuria stood up, too, and walked to the younger male. He placed his hands against Bel's cheeks, trying to feel if the other had a fever or not. "You don't feel hot. Is something bothering you?"

Bel just shrugged. "The prince doesn't see Froggy here again. Does Froggy think he can't eat with us again?"

"I don't know, sweetie; I haven't seen him since I stitched up his wrists yesterday." Lussuria frowned, worried that something may have happened to their newest member. "Would you like for me to find him?"

The weaker male shook his head. "The prince will go find him instead."

Without waiting for the others to reply to him, Bel turned around and left the dining room. He walked down the corridor and headed up the stairs, wondering if Fran would be in their bedroom by chance - considering the frog hadn't been seen since earlier yesterday, he probably wasn't, but it was always worth checking.

_Stupid frog, making the prince worry... _Bel snarled to himself at this thought, feeling his hands clench. _Worry? The prince does not _worry _about _anyone! _Stupid frog making the prince confused like this... _

It only took a minute to ascend the stairwell and reach the third floor where the core Varia members' rooms were, and Bel still hadn't stopped his rambling in his mind.

_I mean, the prince doesn't _need _to worry about anyone because he doesn't _care _about anyone! Even when the prince was little and slept in __Squalo's__bed when it stormed! Or when __Luss__would make him a warm glass of milk and help him back to sleep after bad dreams. The prince has no need to let anyone close to him. This stupid frog is just confusing and making the prince feel things he's never felt for anyone before. _

Bel pushed open the door to his bedroom, narrowing his eyes at the bed that had been tucked away in the far corner of the room for Fran. Part of him wasn't surprised to find that it was empty, but the other half was feeling what he had just been denying he felt; worry. Why wouldn't the frog let himself be found after what had happened yesterday?

"Oi, Froggy!" Bel glanced at the door leading to his personal bathroom that sat on his left. The door was closed, but light filtered out from beneath it. "Froggy?"

With a sigh, the blond moved to the bathroom, feeling annoyance bubbling away inside him - this stupid frog was just so... so _confusing! _What were all these _things _he was _feeling?! _

Jiggling the door handle, Bel tilted his head when he found that it had been locked from the inside. Was Bel showering, like good frogs do? No, that couldn't be it - that kid had showered once, maybe twice in his entire stay here.

"Frog?" The Storm pressed his ear against the hardwood door, listening for any signs of life - but there was nothing except for the light being on that indicated there could be someone in there. "...Fran...?"

_This... This feeling..._ Bel hated how his heart was starting to beat faster, and he felt as if his stomach was churning. _...I've never... felt this feeling before... I _hate _it! _

Bel stepped away from the door, knowing something was wrong - something in his gut told him so. The blond kicked the door as hard as he could, trying to get the door off its hinges so he could get in. He kicked again, and then on the fourth try, the door came crashing down, much to his relief.

And then, that feeling that told Bel he had to get in that room at all costs, alleviated into something more when he found Fran lying deadly still on the cold marble floor - this time, that instinct told him he needed a hospital, _now. _

~~XX~~

No matter what Bel did, he just couldn't get the image of Fran's deathly pale face, his unseeing eyes, out of his mind. He was sitting on his bed, having stared at the wall ever since Lussuria had taken Fran to their local hospital - it had only been by chance the Sun Guardian came upstairs to check if Bel was feeling okay, and if he hadn't have... Bel knew he would have been too paralysed by shock to do anything.

The Storm Guardian was _scared. _He had seen countless faces twist and turn in agony, despair, _desperation _as he cut their bodies down in blood-lust, but nothing compared to Fran's face; the kid's skin was clammy, his teal eyes empty. The paleness of his skin had been caused by something _vastly _different to blood-loss, what Bel was used to seeing - no, that had been done by self-abuse, something the blond hoped he'd _never _come to understand.

Bel pulled his knees up to his chest as his back rested against the headboard of his bed, hugging them tight. He was confused, scared to a point; was wanting to die contagious? Had Fran caught that off someone else? Would _he _be next? But _what _could cause such feelings? Death? He would _never _understand it if that were the case. What about love? Bel had never truly been loved before, and he had never stopped to think twice on it - such petty things made no difference in his life. Acceptance? He'd been shadowed by his older twin for their first eight years, but that wasn't the reason he resented Rasiel to the point he wanted him dead. What could cause someone to want to die? He just didn't _understand. _

Obscured eyes lifted from where they had been fixed on their owner's knees when the door to Bel's bedroom opened. They watched Lussuria walk towards him, a firm frown making his thoughts known.

"Are you okay, dear?" Lussuria asked, reaching out to put his hand on Bel's shoulder.

"The prince is... confused..." Bel admitted. "He doesn't understand. What happened to the frog? Did he try and kill himself again? But why...?"

"Honey, what happened this time was he overdosed..." Lussuria knew Bel wouldn't understand, but he had to tell him anyway. "Whether or not it was on purpose, we don't know... Fran is going to be in the hospital for a while; he really isn't well at all."

"The boss and Squ-Squ are going to be pissed..." Bel mumbled, laying his legs down. He turned around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to the Sun, resting his head on the older man's shoulder - with everything that had been happening, he was exhausted. "An overdose...? Luss, the prince is... He's sick of trying to understand! He knows he never will... And all the things Froggy is making me feel, is... I hate it... I hate it so much... Is it... normal... for me to think... it's my fault...?"

"Why would it be your fault, sweetie?" Lussuria asked gently, threading long fingers through blond tresses. "You didn't do anything to him."

"It's... I told him to get off that stuff..." Bel frowned at the memory, not knowing why it made his chest clench. "...I told him what I thought of it... And he told me that he was too scared to do so..."

"How does that make it your fault?" Lussuria whispered, trying his best to help.

"...I scared him, Luss..." Bel whispered back. "...I scared him..."

Shushing the younger male as soothingly as he could, Lussuria pulled Bel into his arms, hugging the other tightly. He could feel tentative arms slowly return the embrace and, once Bel's face was resting in his chest, he whispered, "In no way could this _ever _be your fault, dear."

Bel wasn't sure about those words, but he did know one thing; he wanted to help Fran. He didn't want this to happen again, or to continuously feel these confusing emotions - and the part of him that was just barely sane knew he couldn't let Fran suffer anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Just days after Fran had been hospitalised, Bel had been sent on a two-week long mission, and he was only just now returning back to the Varia Headquarters after having completed it successfully.

Xanxus didn't take long to listen to the mission report, which Bel was happy for; he wasn't really in the mood for socialising - he wanted to go to bed and sleep.

No one else interrupted the blond on his way upstairs and, when Bel pushed open the bedroom door minutes later, he was shocked by what he found inside. Fran was sitting on his bed, clothes tossed to the ground, blood-shot eyes staring down at his lap as he masturbated.

Bel shivered, uncomfortable with this. "If you're going to do _that, _do it in the bathroom, filthy frog."

Fran moaned and turned to look at the older male. His face remained emotionless, his voice flat, monotone as always. "You won't join me, stupid-senpai?"

"What the fuck?" Bel narrowed his eyes at this question, his mouth turning into a firm frown. "No."

Fran pulled his hand away, using it instead to push himself off the bed and saunter towards the Storm Guardian. "I get it. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"So what if the prince is?" Bel couldn't help but let the offense he felt at the assumption become clear in his voice. "At least he isn't whoring himself out like _you." _

"I can make you horny, senpai." Fran reached out, pressing his palm flat against Bel's face. "You can fuck me if you wish. I don't care."

"Get off!" The blond pushed at his younger companion, sneering. "The prince doesn't want to catch anything, frog."

Fran was unfazed; his breath, rancid from inhaling whatever it was he smoked (Bel had no idea whatsoever), billowed against the prince's face, making the older male feel ill. He slid his other hand down Bel's side, resting it eventually against the crotch of the other's pants.

Bel's breath hitched, tensing instinctively; he had never let anyone's hand but his own touch him there. He reached out, trying to push the other away, but Fran's grip on his shoulder was so tight, his nails were digging into his skin through the thin white button-up shirt Bel was wearing.

"No one's ever touched you here, have they?" Fran's voice was low, a seductive tone telling the older male that this kid had advanced on many people. His hand caressed the slight bulge, drawing a moan from Bel. "Have _you _ever touched yourself, senpai?"

The truth was, yes, Bel _had _touched himself - on many, _many _occasions - but he wasn't about to admit that to this slutty teenager. "Fuck you, frog."

"I already said you can." Fran dropped to his knees, his hands unbuttoning the crotch of the Storm Guardian's pants. He growled when his intended victim tried to pull away, lunging forward and knocking Bel to the ground. "Stay still."

"Stop this." Bel snarled; as a prince, he was _far _above sleeping with whores.

Fran didn't reply; he instead pulled the large shaft out of its confines, using his thumb to stroke the head. Bel moaned, but he continued trying to pull his hips away - that was, until his entire length was engulfed in one swift motion, resting deep in the Mist's throat.

"Oh, god..." Bel moaned loudly, reaching up to pull at his own hair. He had never experienced this before, and it felt _amazing. _He couldn't stop his hips from bucking upwards, as much as he resented having his first blowjob given by a _frog. _"Fuck... A-ah..."

Fran hummed in response around Bel, reaching down to caress his own arousal; he loved it when he was high because the things he had to suffer through as a child were so far in the back of his mind, it was almost as if it had never happened.

Bel's hips started rocking faster and faster until he was burying himself as deep as possible in the younger's throat. Fran had no problem at all taking his partner, having had ten years to get used to this. Even when the stronger male climaxed, spilling his hot seed down the teal-haired boy's throat, Fran had no trouble.

"Fuck..." Bel ran a hand through his blond hair, never having thought oral could feel so good. "Fuck. fuck, fuck..."

Fran took advantage of the older male's dazed state, dropping his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them off before he pushed Bel onto his back, straddling his hips.

"What are you...?" the blond groaned as he pushed at Fran. "Get off...!"

The teenager reached behind him, grabbing Bel's shaft. He squeezed it, sliding his thumb and forefinger against the sensitive flesh. Bel stilled, a long, loud moan escaping him; as a virgin, he was becoming more and more helpless to Fran's ministrations.

A lopsided grin crossed the boy's face, knowing his target was giving in. He pumped his hand faster, sliding along the length, blurring Bel's mind.

"Fuck..." The blond bit his lip, drawing blood. His hands were curled into fists and his legs trembled; this felt so much better than when he did it himself. "Oh, God...

Mmgh..." The boy raised his hips, angling the now-fully hard erection so that he could sit straight down on it. In one swift motion, he took in the entire length without so much as batting an eyelid.

"Froggy..." Bel was breathless, his hands uncurling and fingers digging deep into the carpet beneath them. "Oh, fuck... Froggy..."

"Move your hips, senpai," Fran whispered, reaching out to caress the man's face. "Yes, just like that. That's good."

Bel's thrusts were slow, almost unsure to a point, but he was loving the feeling this was giving him; it made him breathless, and he wanted - no, he _needed _- more.

"You can do it as hard as you want, senpai." The Mist's thumb rubbed against the Storm's cheek as Fran leant forward to capture the other male's lips with his own. They kissed roughly, experienced on the younger's part while Bel fumbled as much as he was with rocking his hips. When they broke apart for air, Fran rested his forehead against Bel's. "You can fuck me if that's what you wish."

The blond grinned at these words. He raised his torso before pushing Fran to the ground, leaning above him. He moved his hips faster and faster until he was pounding away inside the small boy.

Fran's hand moved in between their sweaty bodies, gripping his smaller length with skilled hands. He pumped himself in time with his lover's thrusts, closing his eyes. He let small moans slip past his lips, rocking his hips slightly to meet with Bel. His thumb slid over the head, gathering the salty come that was weeping from the slit.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran lifted a hand, using it to thread through blond hair. "Good, senpai... Harder... Harder, senpai. Faster. That's good. Yes... Please, fuck me as hard as you can, senpai... I want it that way..."

Bel's thrusts were erratic, the pleasure intensifying until he just couldn't take it anymore; feeling the coil in his stomach snap, he exploded inside of Fran.

Fran couldn't say he was pleased his lover came so soon but, as a virgin, he knew not to blame Bel. Instead; he pulled off the stronger male and laid on top of him, grinding his arousal against the other's body until he, too, came.

"Fuck..." Bel wrapped an arm around Fran, still coming down from his high. He pulled the younger closer to him, holding him tight. "Fuck... That was... wow..." It didn't matter anymore who he had given his virginity to; it had well been worth the price.

Fran licked and sucked at Bel's collarbone, biting every now and then. The blond allowed this, too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Did you like that?" Fran murmured, lifting his head to look at the other. He remained stoic as Bel nodded. "You fucked me so hard, senpai. So hard, I'm bleeding. I love it when I bleed."

Bel, who would normally have become aroused at the mention of blood - especially blood drawn from such activities - was too worn out to do anything but grin crookedly and close his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Fran pulled away from Bel once the other was limp with sleep, moving to his bed. He curled up under the blankets, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He could hear his last words to the blond echoing in his head, and he _knew _- no matter what he said to any of his sexual partners - he _hated _it. He didn't even know _why _he had sex - it numbed his pain and then, when everything was okay, the trauma came back and slammed into him, knocking the sense out of him.

Burying his face into his knees, Fran cried, wishing he knew something other than whoring himself out - but being just that, a _whore _his Master had let anyone use, he didn't know what else there was.

_I wish I could die... _Fran let himself shake as he sobbed, hating his life - but most of all, hating _himself. _


	10. Chapter 10

When Bel woke up a few hours later and found Fran was no longer in his arms, he didn't understand the churning feeling in his gut, or why his mood had dampened; all he knew was that he didn't like the fact that the younger had left him alone on the floor to instead sleep in the bed.

Getting to his feet, the blond stepped quietly over to Fran's bed, noticing the other curled up in the nest of blankets, seemingly distressed even in sleep; the boy's lips were curled in a frown, his body twitching as small murmurs escaped his lips.

"Frog?" Bel reached out, shaking the small teenager. "Frog? Wake up."

Fran stirred, hazed teal eyes looking up at the blond. He shuddered before rolling onto his side, his back to his partner. "Don't touch me."

"What?" Bel's stomach ached at these words, a frown crossing his face - after having given this kid his virginity... "What is wrong with you?"

"I never sleep with the same person twice, stupid-senpai. I was just looking for a quick fuck, and I regret choosing you. You've made me feel so disgusting and filthy right now."

Bel snarled, not knowing why these words hurt so much - he had just given this little _slut _his first time, and now _this? _Well, Fran _was _a slut - he shouldn't have expected anything else from him. "_You're _the one who came onto me like a whore in heat!"

"At least I _have _a sex drive and didn't wait until I was twenty-six to lose it to a slut." Fran rolled his eyes. "But then again, who in their right mind would want to ever have sex with you?"

Bel didn't know why these words made his chest clench worse than ever, or why he felt... what _did _he feel? He had never cried before in his life, always pushing through everything with a shit-eating grin - so why did it feel as if there was water in his eyes? Why did his eyes itch and burn at these words, make him bite down so hard on his lip, blood streamed down his chin?

"At least I haven't been whoring myself out to anyone and everyone for God knows how long..."

Bel said so quietly, Fran had to listen carefully to hear him. "Bet you've even been slutting around with that fucking pineapple you call a master and his friends..."

Fran visibly tensed at these words before snarling back, "Fuck you..."

"I just did that." With that said, Bel turned around to leave.

Fran frowned and pulled the blankets up and over his head, trying to fight back the fear those words had initiated inside of him. With a tiny whisper, once he had heard the bedroom door close behind Bel, he said, "It's not like I had a choice in that..."

Tears slipped down the boy's cheeks as he curled up in a ball, trying to fight away the trauma he had battled for over ten years.

~~XX~~

"Bel, dear?"

Bel looked up from where he had been sitting on the living room couch, biting at his nails. He found Lussuria standing by his side, a worried frown on the man's face.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Lussuria waited patiently for the younger's answer, knowing that things rarely upset Bel and to not expect an answer.

The blond shrugged, looking down at his lap. "...It's..."

The Sun Guardian sat down next to his charge, ready to lend an ear and give any advice he felt was suitable. "It's okay, Bel; take your time."

"..." Bel felt uncomfortable telling the other about what had happened, not exactly wanting his bedroom activities known amongst the other Varia members, but he knew he could trust Lussuria. "...I made a mistake, and... I don't know how to fix it..."

"Hmm?" Lussuria was patient with the smaller male, knowing the weaker one wasn't used to opening up to others. "What did you do?"

"...I... The frog seduced me, and... I was stupid and gave in to him... I gave the frog my virginity, and now he wants nothing to do with me again... I feel so... I don't know how to explain it... It makes my stomach and chest hurt, and my eyes itch and burn. And... And I don't feel as happy as I usually do..."

"That's because you're upset about what happened," Lussuria explained. He pulled Bel into a hug, holding the younger male close. "A part of you must really care about Fran, and it's only natural you'd feel hurt after giving him such a precious gift and not getting his love back."

The older male must say he was surprised to hear that Bel had his first time with another male - he had always thought Bel was straight, so if he wasn't, why had he never told them?

"I don't like... this feeling..." Bel frowned. "It's uncomfortable..."

"I know." The stronger male ran a calloused hand through blond locks, trying to soothe his charge. "It never feels good to be upset. Try not to think too much on it, okay? It will only make you feel worse."

Bel groaned, dropping his head onto the Sun Guardian's shoulder. "That sounds shit..."

It was silent between the two males for a few minutes before Bel whispered, "Does Luss still accept the prince if he's bi...?"

Lussuria chuckled before whispering back, "I'd accept you, no matter what, dear. If anything, it's _me _who should be worried about being accepted. Is that why you never told us? Because you were worried?"

"The prince doesn't know," Bel replied truthfully. "He just didn't want anyone to know he likes boys, too."

Lussuria knew that this point Bel had been unaware of the fact that he was afraid of rejection if he let anyone know his orientation, and it hurt him - he knew what the world was like, and he also knew that if Bel _had _come out earlier, he _would _have been rejected by the world around him, more than he already was.

"Do you like anyone in particular?" Lussuria asked, smiling gently. "Perhaps a certain Mist Guardian?"

Bel opened his mouth silently for a few seconds before he closed it, frowning. Could that be why he felt so strange whenever Fran acted out? Why he was upset about what had transpired just hours after his first time?

"...I..." The blond's frown grew further, trying to comprehend what he could possibly see in that little shit. "...I don't..."

"I think you should be nicer to him and see where that leads you both." Lussuria smiled, patting Bel on the shoulder. "Fran isn't used to any kindness, and he must be scared of receiving it. I think that's why he's the way he is. He really does need someone to lean on."

"...I don't know..." Bel sighed. "He hates me..."

"He just doesn't know you," the older male comforted. "Just show him kindness and it will be okay. I promise."

"But I've tried that, and... It only seems to make him hate me more... Luss... Why do I care about that...?"

"Because it seems to me like he's someone you care about, dear."

_Could __Luss__be right about that...? _Bel sighed again. _It's true I've never really cared about anyone before... So if it's true... Does that mean... I want to help __Fran__...? _


	11. Chapter 11

_Stop..._

"Froggy?"

_Stop it... Hurts... Hurts so much..._

"Frog...?"

_I don't want this... Never did... Didn't ask for it..._

"Fran, what... What's wrong...?"

_Grandma... I miss my Grandma... Scared... Blood... So much blood..._

"Fran, you're... You're scaring me..."

_I want to die... I want death... Nothing more... Hate life... Hate living... Want death... Kill me... __Mukuro__... Kill me... You don't want me... Just something for you to torture... Help me... Save me... Someone... _ Anyone!

"Fuck, Fran, stop - stop pulling away from me... It's going to be okay..."

_What's that?! ...Arms...? But... Why are arms... w-wrapping around... me...?_

"It's okay, Fran... It's okay..."

_It... It feels... Nice...? Safe...? Not... Not __Mukuro's__arms... Nice arms... Warm... I like warmth... I never had warmth from anyone... Until now..._

"Fran... I... I'm... I didn't realise... this would happen..."

_Want it to stop... Please, make it stop... Feel safe... Feel so safe... Don't let go... Want to stay... in these arms... Want to stay... with my __senpai__..._

"I... I didn't mean for this to happen, Fran... I'm... I'm sorry..."

~~XX~~

During Bel's twenty-six years in this world, he had never encountered something that scared him to his very core; he rarely ever experienced things that clouded his mind and made his insides twist and turn uncomfortably - and never before had someone's reaction to something he loved made him feel these things.

The blond had been quite content laying in his bed under the thick blankets, hiding his exposed lower regions from his roommate. His laptop lay next to him, playing the newest porn its owner had bought the previous day. He had thought everything would be fine with headphones plugged in and

Fran sleeping deeply - so when the younger woke up and teal eyes focused on the screen of the laptop just across from him, Bel was taken by surprise when the smaller boy started trembling seconds before bursting into hysterics.

Bel had tried hard to soothe the younger's distress, but it wasn't until he forced his arms around Fran did anything happen - to his immense surprise, a tiny hand reached up, gripping at his striped pyjama shirt so hard, his knuckles were turning white. The boy even curled into his hold, his tears slowly receding, seemingly soothed by the other rocking him.

_Why is it only now he's letting me in...? _Bel bit his lip at the thought. _Wait... Does he even _know _he's letting me in...? Or is he so distressed he doesn't even realise what he's doing...?_

Bel looked down at the boy in his arms, watching as the second tiny hand curled in the hem of Fran's nightshirt, almost as if to reassure himself of something. The younger's cries were slowly stopping until nothing but hiccups were left. Teal eyes lidded until they closed competely, the frail body relaxing ever-so-slowly as Fran slipped into sleep.

The Storm Guardian laid Fran back down on the mattress, letting his hand glide through teal locks. He lifted the black comforter over the scarred body, tucking the boy in much like a doting parent would their child.

Leaning down so that his hot breath blew against Fran's sensitive ear, Bel whispered, "The prince thinks he understands now... He's never been touched against his wishes, but... He's seen it happen to others... He doesn't get why people _wouldn't_ _want _to be touched because it feels so good... but Squalo always told the prince he was _too _horny, so maybe that's why? Froggy was right all along; the prince probably won't ever understand, but he cares. He cares, Froggy."

Bel didn't know why, but just for a while longer, he wanted to sit by Fran's side - and that was exactly what he did.

~~Downstairs~~

Lussuria had been humming happily to himself as he flipped the pancakes meant for everyone's breakfast. He was in such a good mood, he felt on top of the world - so when Bel came downstairs with a thoughtful expression on his face, his curiosity got the better of him; Bel was rarely ever thoughtful, only focusing on three things; sex, killing and pissing people off.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Lussuria pulled the pan off the stove, slipping the pancakes off onto a plate.

Bel tilted his head in thoughtfulness as he pulled one of the chairs at the dining table back. He sat down on the padded seat, taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts before replying, "Froggy hugged me back this morning."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Lussuria's smile brightened as he placed a plate of pancakes before the younger. "That's excellent. Do tell."

"The prince accidentally upset him by watching porn," Bel started. "The prince didn't understand at first, but he does now. The prince understands he must have been touched against his will, so he hugged Froggy, and Froggy hugged back and fell asleep."

"Wonderful!" Lussuria clapped his hands together, wriggling his butt simultaneously. "It sounds like Fran is beginning to trust you!"

"Really...?" _That... makes me... feel strange inside... A _good _kind of strange... _"...The prince... likes that, Luss."

"I'm really happy for you both. You may have some ice cream with your pancakes in celebration, sweetie."

"No, that's... That's fine..." _It's the first time someone's ever trusted me... It makes me feel... _special... "The prince isn't feeling very hungry this morning, Luss. He's going to go back to bed."

The Sun Guardian's happiness didn't falter in the slightest as he waved Bel off - he was just so happy their youngest member was starting to warm up to at least one of them.

Upstairs, Bel's stomach twisted and turned as he stepped back into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, traversed through the mess on the ground, and slipped his laptop beneath the bed before he sat down on the soft mattress, watching Fran sleep. He knew it was a creepy thing to do, but Fran was looking so much more peaceful in his sleep than he ever had before - awake or not.

"Froggy..." The nickname slipped off the blond's tongue with ease before Bel climbed off his own bed and moved to Fran's. He shook the younger awake, whispering the nickname again and again until teal eyes were looking at him, and when he spoke, it was with little hesitation, speaking from his heart. "Now that Froggy understands he's safe here, will he try and get off those drugs?"

Fran shivered at the thought of losing his dependence before remembering how warm - how _safe _- that embrace earlier had been. If he could just have more of those, he would... He would be happy...

"...If I do, senpai has to hug me more often..." Fran whispered in a fearful tone.

Bel knew the other was scared, but he understood that - leaving behind all you knew would be a horrifying thing. Opening his arms in a slow manner as to show the younger he meant no harm, he held them open, giving Fran the option to lean in.

When Fran did just that, Bel knew that if Fran cooperated with him, things wouldn't be as hard as they had been before - not when all Bel wanted to do was help.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Bel-senpai...?"

Bel looked up from the TV set he had been watching upon hearing Fran's soft voice. He tilted his head as he patted the empty spot on the couch next to him, offering a spot to the younger. "What's up?"

Fran hesitantly took the seat, his hands clenching the hem of his Varia jacket tightly. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about what he wanted to say.

Bel, who was oddly patient with the boy, turned his attention back to the TV as he waited for Fran to speak to him.

"The perverted peacock said I should talk to you..." Fran sighed before he shrugged his small shoulders. "Would you listen to me if I did...?"

"Sure, Froggy." Bel's heart sped up, despite how nonchalant he was being about it. "What does Froggy want to tell the prince?"

"...I want... to tell you about me..." Fran clenched his hands before he continued on. "...I... You're kind to me... I want you to know the truth..."

"The prince is listening." The blond picked up the television remote and clicked the power button, turning the flat-screen TV off. "Go ahead."

"..." Fran felt himself tear up, not knowing where to begin. He wanted to cry, the amount of stress he was putting on himself by trying to trust this blond tearing him apart. "...When I was little... my parents abandoned me... I don't know where I would have ended up if my Grandmother didn't come to find me... And my parents... I never saw them again... I don't even know if they're still alive..."

Bel couldn't _possibly _understand how that must feel. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around frail shoulders, holding Fran close. "At least you had your Grandmother, right?"

Fran nodded. "My Grandmother was kind to me, but I knew she wasn't fond of me... I did chores around the house in hopes she'd notice me, but she rarely did... She'd buy me material things, hoping I'd immerse myself in that and leave her alone. I only wanted her love and acceptance, but I never got it."

That was something Bel understood; as princes, he and Rasiel got anything they wanted, but just like Fran's Grandmother had done, their parents didn't care about them - they merely wanted an heir, and never acted as parents would.

"That was when Master came..." Fran sighed. "Master... Master took me away from my home, but... He cared only for my potential as an illusionist... His friends, Ken and Chikusa... They... They raped me repeatedly, all night every night... They would beat me, and rape me, and they would film it... They would make me touch myself in front of the camera, and they would record me being raped... They liked it most when I bled and screamed... If I cried, they'd... They'd only make it rougher..."

"..." Bel frowned, not knowing what to say - he was sure that if he opened his mouth, he'd make it worse, so he wisely kept silent.

"I was much too scared to tell Master, so I let it happen and made up excuses for my injuries... But when they started taking me away from home and let people pay them to have sex with me... I told him..."

"What did he say?" Bel whispered, feeling his body tense as he awaited the response.

"He told me I was a slut and slapped me..." Fran raised a hand to his cheek, as if he were reliving the memory. "And then... he used me, too... Said he didn't have to hold back anymore because I was tainted..."

"So that was why you reacted so badly when I was watching porn..."

Fran nodded. "I... I'd seen myself in those when I was barely seven..." Bel didn't reply, letting Fran continue speaking. "...I started believing Master when he told me I was a whore... So I started doing that, not knowing anything else... But the beatings Master gave me, and the way he neglected me... He wouldn't feed me, or allow me to clean myself... And he tortured me with his illusions... Before I was even a teenager, I wanted to kill myself... When I tried to do that, Master... Master kept me chained to the bed, naked and hungry..."

"I'm sorry, Fran..." Bel pulled Fran into his arms, holding him tight. "I'm really sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault..." Fran's tone grew bitter at this. "...You didn't... take me from my Grandmother..."

Bel wished he did - he honestly wished that _he _had been the one to take Fran. At least then the boy wouldn't have suffered like he had. Bel would have taken care of him, and given him love and accepted him - however awkward said emotions would have been between them.

"The prince wants Froggy to know that he is safe here." Bel's voice was firm, as if he were confident that was the truth. "The prince will never let anything happen to Froggy. So will Froggy please promise the prince one thing?"

"What's that, senpai?" Fran was too tired to argue, leaning instead against Bel. He rested his head against the strong chest, waiting for the man to reply.

"That Froggy has to promise to be a good frog. He has to get off that shit and be good. He doesn't need it anymore."

_What have I got to lose...? _Fran nodded. "Promise..."

"Good frog." Bel ran his hand through teal locks, holding the younger close. "Now, watch TV with the prince. He demands it."

"What are you watching?" Fran was wary, never having been allowed to watch anything other than himself in disgusting positions.

"Well, the prince was lazy and didn't take Luss' romance movie out of the DVD player," Bel explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So that's what we're watching."

"I don't like romance," Fran said. "Real life doesn't happen like in the movies. Real life is full of pain. Not stupid people crying over stupid break-ups. It's stupid."

Bel laughed. "Yeah, the prince doesn't see the point in crying over stupid relationships, either."

Fran felt oddly at peace with Bel being so close to him and, for the first time he could ever remember, felt safe with someone. He even found himself smiling when the blond would say something stupid in regards to the movie.

Was this what it felt like to be happy...? If it was, Fran liked it.

~~Later that night~~

"How much do you usually take, Froggy?" Bel held a small white container with his forefinger and thumb, his nose scrunched up in distaste; the boy had told him it contained heroin, and he feared so much as _touching _it would get him addicted, too.

"Usually that entire capsule." Fran had already taken his pills, one tablet less due to Bel's orders.

"Then you can have half of this, too." Bel handed the capsule over, watching carefully as the boy tipped out half of the contents. He was quick to snatch it back when he felt that the younger was going to disobey him and take more, not wanting this to get more out of hand than it already was. "No alcohol. You can have that tomorrow."

Fran prepared the heroin with practised ease, snorting it up seconds later. Bel felt sick as he watched this, but he understood - it wasn't Fran's fault he did this.

"Anything else?"

Fran shook his head. "Already had the cocaine."

The blond nodded, remembering he had been present when the tiny boy had been stabbing needles into his body for what felt like an eternity.

"Then you're done for the night." The Storm Guardian walked over to the closet, placing what he had confiscated from the boy onto one of the shelves. He closed the door, taking a tiny key from his pocket before he locked it. "Try and stay asleep tonight. You don't need it."

Fran nodded, already feeling sick at the thought of having less than what he was used to - it scared him, not knowing what to do without them.

Bel slipped the key back into the pocket of his pyjama shirt before walking over to his own bed. He slipped in beneath the covers, resting his head on the black pillowcase. "We'll lower it all again next week. Good frogs can handle it."

Fran nodded, biting at his nails - he was honestly afraid of what Bel was trying to do, but he knew it was for the better; already his body was a mess from the things he did to it.

"Goodnight, Froggy." With that said, Bel closed his eyes, letting himself slip into slumber.

"Night..." For the very first time in Fran's seventeen-years, he was _happy._ Perhaps Bel was right - he didn't need any of that stuff after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**There will be an epilogue next chapter. It was going to be longer but instead of dragging it out with an arc I decided I didn't like much, this will probably be a better place to end it, especially as I may have to go on a hiatus soon and want to get out as much as I can in case that happens. Also, someone mentioned in a review for a previous chapter that they felt as if it was all going around in circles. I do apologise if anyone felt that way, too, but do remember that for someone with such a dark past, happiness doesn't come that easy, which is why I wrote it the way I did. **

Two months had passed by since Bel started helping Fran ease off his habits, and the boy looked much more sickly than usual as his body struggled to adjust to the lowered doses it was given.

The two had left for a mission, their interactions together now calm and coordinated - Fran could be pleasant when he wanted to be, and showed that side of him only to Bel. To the blond's surprise, the younger didn't mind the random stabbings his partner gave him, his senses dulled to the point of near-extinction.

They had just arrived in the small town their mission had lead them too, and Fran leant heavily against Bel as they walked down the busy streets, his face deathly pale as he fought back nausea.

"Alright, Froggy?" Bel's arm was wrapped around Fran's shoulders as he supported the smaller boy, holding him close. "Need to stop?"

Fran nodded, unable to stop the bile that was climbing up his throat. He pulled away from the Storm Guardian, falling to his knees as he emptied his stomach out on the sidewalk. People stopped and stared, judgemental words being shared between them, and Fran _hated _it - he had _always _been judged by the Kokuyo group.

Bel knelt down beside Fran, patting the frail back. "Better?"

Fran nodded. He looked up at Bel with hazy eyes, mumbling something inaudible. He rested his forehead against the older man's chest, sighing as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his Varia jacket.

"C'mon, Froggy." Bel helped the boy to his feet, wrapping his arm once more around Fran's shoulders. He frowned at the people who were still standing motionless, their eyes fixed on them. "What?"

The bystanders quickly moved away, muttering again.

Bel just shrugged, tightening his hold on the younger. "Froggy shouldn't worry about what they think - they're not important like the prince is."

"Stupid fake-prince isn't important, either." Fran was as sarcastic as ever, but Bel knew better - their relationship was complex; Fran was a snarky little shit and Bel had a fetish for stabbing him, but they both trusted the other more than anyone else in their lives.

"Watch it, Froggy." Bel dangled one of his knives in front of the boy in a threatening manner. "We may have frog legs for dinner, otherwise."

"Cannibal." Fran started walking, feeling Bel fall into stride beside him.

"Ushishishi~ Only for Froggy~"

"Bel-senpai, where are we even going?" Fran really wasn't sure why they had left the motel they had just arrived at, only that Bel wanted him to go somewhere with him.

"To get ice cream~" Bel licked his lips, as if imagining himself in ice cream heaven.

"I have no money..." The boy frowned, almost certain he would be turned around and sent back to their room.

"And~?" Bel grinned. "The prince doesn't mind spending money on Froggy today."

The younger male frowned for a few seconds, unused to such kindness, before he smiled slightly, leaning in against the stronger man. "Thank you, senpai."

Bel hummed to himself as he walked with Fran, finding it rather easy to ignore the looks and mutters that were sent their way. Fran, however, wasn't having as much luck.

"Senpai...?"

Bel looked down at the boy. "Hmm?"

"...I..." Fran fidgeted in unease before he spoke. "...I hate them all..."

"Peasants are stupid," Bel agreed. "That's why the prince is ignoring them. Froggy should do the same."

"It's hard, senpai..." the teal-haired male mumbled before looking at the ground. "It's... what I was raised with..."

Bel stopped, halting Fran with him. He pulled his arm away from the boy before he took the pale face in his hands. He looked into sad teal eyes, a small smile crossing his face. "But Froggy is a good frog and doesn't have to live that way anymore."

With that said, the Storm Guardian closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips firmly against dry, cracked ones.

Fran kissed back, his hands curling into fists as he tensed before relaxing almost immediately, the now-familiar sense of safety and appreciation washing over him.

Standing on his tiptoes, Fran pressed back, opening his mouth - for the first time he can remember - willingly, giving the man entrance.

Their kiss was firm, passionate, and Fran found himself drowning in emotions he had only experienced with Bel. He knew, with each passing day, he was becoming more and more attached to this blond who had shown him the light he needed in order to gather his courage and fight for happiness.

Maybe the pain, the memories of the things he had suffered through wouldn't ever go away, but now he no longer had to be alone; he had someone there to help him whenever he stumbled and fell. The power Mukuro and the others had over him was still there - Fran knew it might never go away - but now, with someone there to laugh with, he could put that illusionist in the back of his head and feel from his heart the happiness he _knew _he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Lussuria was as relaxed as ever as he greeted Bel and Fran by the front door of the Varia mansion. It had been two weeks since the two had left for their mission, and he couldn't help but notice Fran was looking healthier; the boy's face had more colour in it and the sunken appearance it usually had was disappearing. His limbs were noticeably fatter, and his stomach wasn't bloated from lack of nutrition, despite how skinny he still was.

"You're looking very well today, Fran, dear." Lussuria smiled as he closed the front door behind the two younger males.

Fran just shrugged and walked past the Sun Guardian, heading to his bedroom. Bel just grinned at Lussuria before he spoke.

"Froggy has been eating," the blond explained. "And now he's almost ready to stop that shit altogether. He's being a good little frog."

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear." Lussuria was genuinely happy for Fran, knowing that the boy deserved better, but he was also a little disappointed that the younger still didn't trust anyone other than Bel. "You're doing a great job looking after him."

Bel's cheeks reddened ever so slightly before he leaned in, whispering, "Just between us... the prince is together with his frog now."

Lussuria squealed, shaking his rear - he always had looked forward to hearing about Bel's love-life. "Wonderful!"

"Yeah~" Bel pushed past the Sun Guardian as he chased after Fran, not wanting to let the younger out of his sight; he wanted to cuddle and caress the boy, and tell him how much he loved him. He didn't care if they hadn't had sex since all those weeks ago; all that mattered was that he finally had someone he could be himself with.

Pushing open the door to their bedroom, Bel found his boyfriend sitting on his bed, discarding his Varia jacket to drop amongst the mess that covered Bel's bedroom floor.

"What'chadoin', Froggy?" Bel walked over to the younger and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Taking my jacket off, clearly." Fran was quiet as he spoke. Bel understood - if there was one thing the younger didn't do, it was show skin to others except for those he was sleeping with. The blond was the only one who saw the scarred body outside of sexual habits.

"Froggy is good." Bel nodded to himself as he reached out and ran his thumb along the boy's scarred wrist. "Froggy's cuts are healing." The boy just nodded, leaning down to take his boots off next. The blond, who was too incompetent to know how else to describe his feelings, said, "If Froggy ever... gets upset like that again, the prince doesn't mind being there for him."

"I know, senpai." Fran kicked his other boot off before laying down on the soft mattress, looking up at the roof. "Thank you."

"Froggy never has to live like that again," Bel promised. "The prince takes care of his things."

"One; if that was true, your room wouldn't look as if was a destruction sight in a tornado-stricken area," Fran started, "and two; I'm not a thing."

Bel just laughed, laying down next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Fran, pulling him close. "But the prince cares about his frog more than anything else. Now, it's nap time~"

Fran returned the embrace, curling in closer to Bel. He was happy, and as he closed his eyes he thought about their future together. What would it be like? Would it be happy? Sad? ...Painful...?

Shaking his head to clear that particular train of thought, Fran decided that, whenever the future got here, he would worry about it then.


End file.
